inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperors of light (Conclusion)
The conclusion of the fanfict written above. Questions ;Garschield's assistant's plan : The fat one wanted to use the powers of the Jewel of Light and Darkness to conquer the world, and wanted to impress this Garschield-whatever. The ritual takes a long time to remove the Jewel of light-whatever from Onee-chan, so he tried to kidnap the ten captains, however, he failed to get Endou-san because of the faking-fracture-thing. The powers of the two jewels, when merged, are pretty strong, and can destroy the whole universe when abused. ;Speaking of Endou-san... : Natsumi planned to fake Endou's injury so no one will try to kidnap him. She knew the odd announcement odd, so she thought of this plan. ;In the case of Onii-chan and Aki-san... :After winning the match, Aki-san and Onee-chan's chain (which tied up their hands up) disappeared without a trace. We were planning to remove these chains, but the chain is too hard that not even the sharpest chainsaw can't make a scratch over it (literally)!! ;And with the Yami team... :They returned back to normal, completely clueless about what happened. ;What happened to the 2 jewels? : The two jewels did merged, and the goddess who even resembles onee-chan appeared. This goddess said to me that Me and Haruna-chan are the reincarnations of the twin warriors during the war, but an error occured. We didn't even have the same blood! After that, the Goddess diappeared from theis world forever. : Wait! Before that, the goddess said that our mission has finally ended, and now she has rest in peace. The start of the conclusion Yep! The story is finally to its end, and the Hikari team won. Everybody is back to normal, except for Endou-san and me feeling very tired (But he fainted, not me). Oddly enough, Onii-chan even thought of Haruna-chan as me, and then everybody "sweatdropped". In the other side, the fat one was arrested by the old detective-guy. Endou-san woke up in the lodging house, in his bed. "How are you, Endou-kun?" Aki-san was worrired back there. "Wait..." Endou-kun looked around, "Urupa, Jii-chan, Okaa-san, Yakamashi, MINNA!! You're all right!!" "Hey, you're tired! Get some sleep!!" His mom shouted. "Everyone's all right, I see" Tsunami-san accidentally pushed Aki-san and *BOOM!!* Actually, these two, Aki-san and Endou-san kissed each other, all by accident! Aki-san then actually blushed, and so as Endou-san. "THIS IS AWFUL!!" Aki ran into the girls' comfort room to wash her face. Of course, Endou-san ran into the girls' (WHOOPS!!), I mean boys' comfort room to wash his face, too. Back in Japan!! The players are now in their respective countries, and lastly, the Inazuma Japan team are now going home. "Do you want to go with them? I'll come if you want." Onii-chan asked me that nice question. I cried in joy, saying: "Of course I want to!!" "I guess we'll be home. I hope Yakamashi would be fine...." Endou said. "OHAYO!!" I said. "NANI?!" Eneryone shouted. "I guess, they can't be helped" The old driver said. I transferred to Raimon back there... And everything is now fine and that shall be it! ~THE END...~ By: InazumaFan here!! (Know me) (Talk to me) ( ) 08:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions